The disclosure relates to a pedal travel transducer and to a pedal unit of the generic type.
DE 10 2005 033 179 A1 discloses that a sensor module can be accommodated in a hollow axle of a pedal module, wherein magnets are arranged around the sensor module in cutouts in the pedal unit. The magnets rotate with the pedal and therefore rotate around the sensor.